


Person Of Interest

by StaticLantern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLantern/pseuds/StaticLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way anyone could have stopped it. Voldemort had deeper routes than anyone could have guessed. Even after his death, the Ministry was so corrupt and violated, there was nothing even the Golden Trio could have done. The people who died at the Battle Of Hogwarts died in vain. Mudloods were slaughtered in droves, others, Muggleborns, and Muggles themselves were relocated, and the world entirely was a dangerous place, any and all simple freedoms stripped from every individual.</p><p>That didn't stop Harry from trying. Didn't stop Luna from dipping into restricted areas. Didn't stop Neville from trafficking hundreds of witches, wizards, and muggles alike out of harm's way. Didn't stop Ginny from pulling together her own terrorist group to attack places of interest.</p><p>The war still raged, whether the general public knew it or not. Whether they agreed with it or not. Dumbledore's Army was still alive, and their words could be heard across the globe: "We are here. We are alive. And we will not stop until we've put an end to this injustice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/

Dust thickened in the air, another loud explosion sounding above the hoard of people shuffling about the tiny cavern. Dirt and gravel fell from the roof around them, a few whispered words lost in the sound of footsteps above them.  
“Neville.” A hand fell to the man’s shoulder, his head turning to face dirtied blonde locks and piercing blue eyes.  
“It’s gonna be fine.” He reassured her. His hand wrapped around hers comfortingly, but his eyes still scanned the tiny space, his ears strained for any sound of danger.   
This group of people had conjugated in an underground tunnel, it’s use long forgotten to those taking refuge now. It’s current use was what was important. The man, Neville, had been leading Muggleborns across borders, away from England and into Wales, where there was a boat waiting to take them to safety, to places outside the Ministry Of Magic’s reach. Luna Lovegood had been helping him, but had her own missions, often requiring her to abandon her friend for months at a time.

Voices rose above each other, arguing against each other, begging to be heard above the other voices. One voice stood out above the rest, promptly informing everyone that if they didn’t shut it, she’d shut them up herself. The voices hushed, eyes turning to look at the woman.  
“Do you all want to be caught?” She demanded, fire in her eyes. “And even so, Seamus is right, so shut it. We’re following his plan, and anyone that doesn’t like it can leave!” Her finger pointed to the door, her jaw clenched and eyes daring anyone to leave. No one did.  
The ginger held everyone’s gaze for a heartbeat longer before looking to Seamus, jerking her head to the door and leaving, letting everyone know, they were leaving. Now. The man ducked his head as he stepped out the room, following her. Slowly, everyone else shuffled out. Once out into the street, everyone scattered, disappearing into the night.   
The only thing to suggest their presence for the rest of the night was an amazing explosion, fire and smoke rising from the Salazar Opera House. Ministry officials were on top of the arson in a matter of minutes. Most of the group had gotten out, but a few were arrested. A few others however, were photographed, seen, or at least accused of having been there. Among the names were Ginevra Weasley. The news spread across the Wizarding world like a wildfire.

Many things were spreading throughout the Wizarding community. People were scared, and people were angry. Most people spoke of this new rebel group as a bunch of terrorists, morally inconsiderate of the lives they were taking. Others thought differently, in private, in hushed whispers. Anyone even accused of being associated with these rebels were arrested immediately. Of course, so were mudbloods, muggleborns, and muggles entirely. Anyone who wasn’t pureblood was detained, registered, and relocated. The world had become a dark and desolate place.

It had been months, maybe even a year since Ron had seen Hermione. His eyes lit up when he finally saw her. She’d appeared in a field five hundred or so yards away, spun around a bit, wand at the ready, and then jogged towards Ron, who was coming at her at top speed. A powerful curse igniting beside him stopped him in his tracks. Hermione had her wand up, pointed at him, her hair blown across her face wildly. For half a second, the look in her eyes reminded Ron of Bellatrix Lestrange, and he brought his own wand from his jacket.  
“Say it, say the password!” She ordered him, her knuckles white.  
“Who do we remember every May second?” Ron asked, his smile faded from his face and his wand slowly moving to point towards the girl in front of him.  
“Padfoot, Moony, Tonks, and Fred.” Hermione replied, “Why.”  
“Because the Ministry is full of idiots, that’s why.” Ron replied, putting his wand back in his coat and straightening up.  
“Why do you never say what we agree on?” Hermione replied, replacing her’s as well and running into the man’s arms.  
“Because you come up with dumb stuff that I don’t wanna say.”  
The two stayed in each other’s arms for a while, enjoying each other’s company before breaking apart.  
“Have you seen Harry yet?” Hermione asked, running a hand through her hair.  
“No…” Ron shook his head, “He was in New York last I heard. That was nearly a month ago though. He’s probably long gone.”  
Hermione nodded, letting out a short sigh, “Did you hear about Ginny?” Ron nodded, his gaze darkening.  
“You should be proud of her, Ron.”  
“Blowing up the Salazar Opera House was a stupid move. It was probably Seamus’ idea. Did they even run it by someone first? What if they’d been caught?” Ron snapped back, his hands going to his hips.  
“Did you really think she was safe before?” Hermione asked, cocking her head slightly.  
“Of course not! But at least if she was back with mum, she wouldn’t be putting herself in direct fire. She’s only making things worse for herself! Did you see the paper? She’s wanted for 40,000 galleons now-”  
“Are you jealous she’s worth more than you?” Hermione laughed. Ron just made a face at her.  
“What about Draco?” The air tightened.  
“What about him?”  
“You heard what happened right?” Hermione chewed her lips, her gaze steady on Ron, who had turned away from her.  
“Yeah I heard.” He replied, bringing his thumb to his chin, scratching at the bit of stumble there.  
“What do you think changed?”  
Ron was silent, shrugging a little. It was impossible to tell. Things were changing daily, and from their position, it was hard to tell why half of the pureblood families did anything anymore. Because they could? Because they’re scared? Because they got patted on the heads by the Ministry? Who could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon Leventhal, Minister of Magic, age, 57. A long, narrow face, framed with mid-ear length mousy brown hair, flecked with white strands. Two tired, hazel eyes sat in the midst of his face, staring hard, a light in front of him flicking in his optics.  
“Minister?”  
“How many got away?” Leventhal asked, ignoring his companion’s inquiry.  
“We’re not sure sir. Five, more maybe. It’s impossible to say who else was involved though.”   
“Make sure The Daily Prophet runs it immediately. Put any other stories on hold, this one takes precedence.” He turned then, looking away from the burning building that was once an exquisite and historically precious opera house. Witches and wizards rushed about him, casting hexes at the fire, emitting jets of water and tornadoes of wind to engulf the flames.  
“Yes sir.”

“Mister Leventhal?”  
Gideon stopped, his blood freezing as he stepped into his dark office, a voice echoing at him fron the shadows.  
“Who’s there?” He demanded, his hand reaching for his wand.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
A pressure came against the side of Gideon’s head.  
“Ah. Right.” He replaced his wand, the wood slipping back into his pocket. “I’m going to step out onto a limb and guess, you had something to do with the arson on the opera house.” His voice was hoarse and tired.  
“Something.”  
“Who do you work for?”  
“Who says I don’t work for myself?” The voice came closer, footfalls indicating the figure moving closer to the minister.  
“You’re a woman. Women don’t do things on their own. You work for that Potter boy?”  
“It’s the 21st century Minister, your misogyny isn’t appreciated her.” The girl moved in and out of the light cast from the windows, the moon bright in the sky just beyond the glass.  
“It’s not misogyny, it’s fact.”  
She came into view now, seating herself in the Minister’s chair, swiveling to the right and putting her feet up on the desk. Her golden eyes glinted at the man, red hair cascading around her shoulders. She wore a loose, long-sleeved black shirt with a scoop neckline, dark pants, and heeled boots. Her fingers trailed across her lips in thought as she spoke.  
“Well luckily for you, it doesn’t really matter either way.”  
The figure behind Gideon pushed him forward, bringing him to stand right in front of the girl.  
“Who are you?”  
“Weasley. Ginevra. Of the group Red Faux. I doubt you’ve heard of us.” She smiled, showing off a row of white teeth.  
“The Salazar Opera House was your debut. I’m surprised you didn’t leave a calling card.”  
“This is our calling card.” The person behind him spoke for the first time, low, laced with a thick Irish accent.  
“I don’t think I need to tell you what should be in the paper tomorrow.” Ginny stood, nodding to the man behind Gideon. Together, they both moved away from the Minister, disappearing into the shadow in the corner of the office, the sound of them disapparating away echoing throughout the room.  
Gideon Leventhal let out a slow, irritated sigh of relief. He seemed more inconvenienced than frightened by the visit. Walking over to his desk, he sat, brushing dirt from the wooden surface, left behind by Ginny’s boots, and turned to face the windows. 

“What exactly was the point of that again?” Seamus asked, once the two had apparated into a dense forest. Ginny ignored him for the time being, immediately regaining her bearings and walking with purpose into the trees.  
“Ginny!” He called, jogging after her.  
“Now everyone’s going to know our group. We’re not just part of Dumbledore’s Army anymore, the world will know there’s more of us than they originally thought. More of us that are willing to take action.” Ginny gritted her teeth, far off thoughts lacing her words.  
“Why you do that?” Seamus asked, rounding in front of her, inhibiting her movement.  
“Do what?” She lulled her head, her hands moving to her hips.  
“You talk like you’re angry at Harry or somethin’. Like you don’ want to be associated with’im or somethin’.”  
“It’s not that I don’t want to be associated with him, but I don’t think he’s doing things right anymore.” Ginny replied, irritation growing in her voice. “Yeah, he killed Voldemort, but what’s he really done since then? What’s he doing to bring down the Ministry? Has anyone even seen him since we took Mayfair?”  
“Wha’s Mayfair got to do with this?” Seamus asked, confusion on his face. “Yeah, he went into hiding, but who wouldn’t? There ain’t a soul who don’ know his name, his face, of course he’s gonna stay outta sight.”  
“He doesn’t need to stay out of sight of us! We deserve to know where he is! Why isn’t he giving orders anymore? He was supposed to be our leader!”  
Seamus was silent now, staring at her, but he knew what she meant. It’d been more than a year since they’d seen Harry, six months at least since he stopped corresponding with them, and four since he seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth. Ron had told Ginny he’d heard he was in New York not that long ago, but by now, she’d given up on ‘heard’s and rumours and the lot. Harry was gone, hiding somewhere. He wasn’t a leader anymore, and someone had to pick up the slack.

Since Harry had gone missing, Neville was having a harder and harder time trafficking people into safe zones. People were scared. They were starting to talk, starting to suspect Harry had been caught, or maybe even abandoned them. Neville tried to reassure people that if Harry had been caught, it’d be in all of the newspapers, front page. Luna tried to reassure people that he’d not abandoned them, but little they could do now worked. Things were getting worse, and an iconic figure had gone missing. People were losing hope.  
When Luna was gone, it was when Neville had the toughest time. Luna had a wonder about her, something that calmed the children’s cries, brought hope to their eyes, made people smile again. Made Neville smile again. He loved her with all his heart, and she loved him back, he knew she did, but now was no time for romance. Neither of them had time for it, especially with Luna disappearing for months at a time. He worried about her, constantly. She was scary good with moving in and out of restricted areas without being caught. Scene once or twice, yes, but she was never caught. It made her volatile to the Army’s work. She got people of interest out of high security prisons, recovered information, destroyed records on members of the Army, located children’s families. She was God sent.

Draco Malfoy, bloodtraitor, age 26, wanted alive for aiding and abetting Rebel Resistance. Extremely dangerous, bounty of 50,000 galleons. Draco Malfoy was known well in the Wizarding World. His blood status and family name quickly earned him a high position in the Ministry. He married a girl, Astoria Greengrass. Nothing earned him fame quicker though than when Astoria went missing. Not a trace, she seemed to have just disappeared.  
Later, it was found out that for roughly a month and a half, Draco and Astoria had housed known members of Dumbledore’s Army. Depending on who you talked to, it was even rumoured that Harry Potter himself had been hiding there for a short time. Draco was never arrested though. Soon after Astoria went missing, so did he.  
The Malfoy name gained a different kind of face through the Resistance community. He became something of a spectacle, housing Army members after rebellion activity, always disappearing without a trace afterwards, sometimes entirely. Draco would go for months without being seen or heard of. Some people in the resistance have concocted rumours that Draco is the only one who knows where Harry is anymore, and often joins him in hiding when things get too hot.  
Really, there were so many rumours going around anymore that chances were that no one really knew what they were talking about. Unless it had to do with their specific division, no information was certain. Communication was excruciatingly difficult. Inter-division mail correspondence was utterly forbidden, and trust was so low that almost no one risked attempting to make correspondence in person.  
One thing everyone knew for certain now though, was Ginevra Weasley and her division had broken away from Dumbledore’s Army. They were going by a different name, Red Faux, and were much more theatrical about their dealings. They focused more on being heard than on moving Mudbloods to safe zones. Their most infamous event was the bombing of Salazar’s Opera House, but that was only because the Ministry wouldn’t let other stories about them get run.  
Minister Gideon Leventhal didn’t want the public knowing Ginevra had slipped, undetected, in and out of his office, threatening his life. He didn’t want the public knowing members of her team had murdered three Ministry officials in the past two months alone. Gideon Leventhal didn’t want the public knowing that they were supposedly kidnapping Purebloods from their homes in the middle of the night.  
Because of this though, the rest of the Army didn’t know what Red Faux was doing, other than existing independently along-side the Army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot set-up. I'm not really sure where this is going yet, but the big plot point is that Harry is missing. So, I'll work on that a bit and hopefully the next chapter will have something worth reading.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Chang family disappeared. Not entirely, but rather just blended in. Being Purebloods, they were easily overlooked. They integrated into the new world, taking up residency in Rylesbury, not far from London, and life went on.  
Cho read the Daily Prophet religiously, even though she knew it was bound to be mostly lies. It gave her a sense of security though, to read about her old friends. She hadn’t seen any of them in several years, so even if the newspaper said Harry Potter was still missing, or that Hermione Granger was a menace to society, or that Ginny Weasley was nothing more than a terrorist, she felt closer to them.

Morning came too soon for Cho. Weariness dragged at her bones as she pulled herself from her bed and to the bathroom. She spent a long time staring at herself in the mirror, inspecting the bags under her eyes, the perpetual tired look that clung to her face.  
She showered, dressed, put her hair up in a simple ponytail, and grabbed a bag before exiting the house. She wore simple robes, all muggle clothing being outlawed. She looked like a proper business woman, a proper employee at the Ministry of Magic, a proper member of society. No one looked at her on the street, no one suspected her of anything, she gave them no reason to.  
At work, she filed papers, granted requests, signed paperwork, moved files. Occasionally she went up to higher level offices on standard evaluations. She was in charge of running them. Cho had spent years slowly climbing a social ladder within the Ministry, and by now, it was her job to make decisions for evaluations. Lower level witches, wizards, mudbloods, muggles, all of them were evaluated, and it was up to her and a select few other people to decide where they would be relocated to. If Pureblood status was proven, they were free to stay or move as they wished.  
If they were a half-blood or a muggle, they would be moved to very specific cities, sometimes very specific ‘camps’. And Cho was careful, very careful. Most of them, she judged as she was supposed to, but occasionally she would see a scared Muggle woman who she knew was destined for one of these camps, and she would sign paperwork to have her located to Newquay, a city on the England.  
Newquay was where Neville Longbottom worked from. Cho knew this because there’d been a number of sightings of the man, and countless articles accusing him of moving Muggleborns through the city and to America, where they’d be farther out of the Ministry’s reach. It was a small, probably meaningless gesture, but it was the most Cho could do without branding herself as a traitor.

Zwolle, in Amsterdam, was a restricted city, absolutely no entrance (or exit) without previous clearance. It was by far the most difficult area Luna had ever tried to get into. Inside were a number of prisoners, records, and possible information on the whereabouts of very important people of interests, possibly even Harry.  
It’d taken weeks for her to obtain the proper information and potions and codes to get into the city, even longer to obtain the proper information and potions and codes to get into a very specific compound that held records. Now that she had them, her plan was set into play. Days earlier, she’d left Neville in Newquay, not being able to wait any longer. There was a small window of opportunity when certain evaluations and rotations were made, leaving the camp less guarded than usual. It was her best hope for getting in for another four months, and they needed Harry now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I know, I'm sorry. I still don't have a very solid plot for where this is going, so writing is slow and I'm working on other projects as well.

**Author's Note:**

> First little drabble to a fic series inspired by this Tumblr post here: http://brightgreencrayon.tumblr.com/post/86197897846/going-to-faerie-see-ya-never-ephemerayla-can
> 
> I hope you guys like it, I'll try to keep up with it as best I can.
> 
> \------------
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
